Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story by Daniel Esposito. It will be released on Dropbox as part of a double feature with the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins hosted by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) sometime in the near future. Plot Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy, but his right arm is accidentally torn. Andy decides to leave him behind, and his mother puts him on a shelf. The next day, Woody discovers that Wheezy, a penguin squeaky toy, has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his residential 23-story apartment. Buzz Lightyear and all of Andy's other toys identify the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the owner of a toy store called Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex all set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectible based on a 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited about going, but Woody wants to return home because he is still one of Andy's toys. Jessie is upset because the museum is only interested in the collection if Woody is in it and they will be returned to storage without him. When his arm is torn off accidentally, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape but is foiled by someone mysteriously turning on Al's television set. The next morning, a cleaner repairs his arm and he learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned into a cardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks that he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment while Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who immediately goes after him, intent on destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody of a toy's " true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play with him on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him, but Stinky Pete prevents their escape. Having foiled Woody's escape the previous night, he reveals that he wants to go to Japan because he was never sold to children, allowing Al to take the Roundup toys with him. Andy's toys follow him while the new Buzz chooses to remain behind with Zurg, who confronts them on the elevator and reveals himself as Buzz's father. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to an airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm again while preventing his escape, but is stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys to teach him a lesson of what it is like to be played with. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns home from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking his mother bought them, and repairs Woody's torn arm. The toys learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to its failure to sell the Roundup toys. Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will still have each other for company. Meanwhile, Wheezy's squeaker has been fixed and he performs a Frank Sinatra-style version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi Le Fume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Mary Melody, Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo guest star in this film. *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Fosters' Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie *Kronk Pepikrankenitz and Zhane will be absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *The storyline continues '' Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 3.'' *In this film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Bloo, Buster and Plucky get kidnapped along with Woody by Al McWiggin. *This is the second time Pooh and his friends first meet a character named Jessie; the first was Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie (in which they first encountered Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, the Garfield films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, and Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation. *This film was originally planned to be released on Google Drive in November 2015 right after the re-release of the original Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story, but due to production delays with Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, it then was moved to summer 2016 as part of a double feature with the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. However, the double feature is currently unscheduled, due to production delays with another double feature, which involves ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' and ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue''. *Yakko Warner originally planned to make this film, but decided to let Daniel make this film instead since it was one of the projects he originally announced. However, Yakko Warner is still planning to make Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story 2 as well as taking over Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Toy Story 2. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) and Mary Kay Bergman who voice Jessie's yodeling who committed suicide. Intermission The double feature with this film and the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins will feature a special intermission (similar to the one for the Toy Story 1 and 2 3-D double feature) including the following added attractions featuring Pooh, his friends, and the guest stars of this double feature, except as noted: *''Toy Story 2'' outtakes *''Toy Story Treats'' shorts (with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore as the only characters present, as they take place before this film) *''Toy Story 2'' music video - Woody's Round-Up Melody (performed by Riders in the Sky) *Buzz's Blast cereal commercial from this video *''Toy Story 2'' McDonald's commercials *''Toy Story 2'' Lucky Charms commercial *''Toy Story 2'' N64/PS1 video game commercial Videos Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 Teaser Trailer Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins Trailer Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins Music Video Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey